With the development of computer communications technologies and popularization of the Internet, more and more clients are connected to the Internet. Many clients send request data to the backend, and most of the request data is concurrent. As the access capacity of individual backend equipment is limited, a large number of pieces of backend equipment are used to accelerate the processing of request data. Thus, equipment costs and maintenance costs have increased.
Therefore, how to improve the single-unit access capacity of equipment to reduce costs has become a technical problem and needs to be resolved.